


'Tis the Season

by BabylonsFall



Series: Prompts [26]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas, Multi, Post-Canon, also more on the gen side of things than ot3 but it's still there for a blink or two, and Christmas Crimes, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsFall/pseuds/BabylonsFall
Summary: Parker goes in to steal documents and sees something she just has to have for the brewpub.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/818556
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit over a month now (sorry!) I asked for prompts, and I got this lovely simple one that I just had to do from vulcansdarkest on tumblr: "They steal a tree."
> 
> And despite how long this took, know the idea has had me laughing since I got it.
> 
> I hope this fits, and I hope y'all enjoy!

“You almost there?” the tinny version of Hardison’s voice asked in her ear, breaking the monotony of the quiet, almost rhythmic scrape of her shuffle through the vents.

“No, and I know you know that.” Parker muttered back, pausing at a too-loud squeak from her left knee on a weak point in the metal. When the building stayed silent around her for one beat, two, she pushed on. She could hear Hardison huff softly over the comms, but she just smiled and rolled her eyes. Give Hardison enough to do, he could lose hours in his own space. But prop him up in front of a keyboard in the van, with no one else around and nothing else to do but hurry up and wait? Parker got it. Couldn’t blame him in the least.

Especially since he was probably as cold as Eliot was, what with the snow that had started lightly falling that afternoon and hadn’t let up yet, blanketing the entire city in a thin veil of ice and fluff. Lucille’s heater was great for the front seat. Not so much about warming the whole van.

This was the most boring part of an already boring job. All they needed from this one was incriminating documents, locked up in a safe in an office - instead of, you know, incinerated, like they probably should have been. Parker never understood why people kept that kind of stuff around. It seemed like ‘Bad Guy 101’ really, to burn the evidence, either figuratively or literally. She’d give that one piece of work - those folks who went after that potato - credit for that at least.

But, luckily enough for them, they hadn’t. Saved them time finding a way to reconstruct it from shredded remains, or, worst case, bluffing their way to more evidence.

So, steal the documents, get them plastered everywhere they could, and make sure their name was too far in the mud to ever come back up again, and after their clients.

Everything wrapped up nice and neat and in time for Christmas morning. It was a little too perfect really, and Parker loved it.

“-arker! Parker!”

“Huh, what-?” Parker startled, pausing with one hand in the air and blinking.

“You missed the turn.”

“I did no-” Parker paused, glancing around. Sure enough, she was headed straight for a dead end - one, which, after staring at the map for this place for a week straight, she knew was right past where she needed to turn. “Dangit.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, got a little caught up is all. Tell Eliot to cool it.” She grumbled back, huffing and shuffling back the twenty or so feet she’d crossed.

“You could tell me yourself you know, but you weren’t answering,” is the reply she gets and she can’t help but grin.

“You listen to Hardison though.”

“No I don’t.”

“No he doesn’t.” Came both replies, almost at exactly the same time, and in the exact same tone.

“Uh-huh.” She agreed cheerily as she worked loose the bolts on the vent covering. There’s grumbling from both sides, but no further arguing at least.

When the last bolt is clear, she waits another breath, two, before gently lowering the cover as far as she can before letting it drop to the carpeted floor, and following it down.

The office itself is dark and quiet, as it should be, and the safe itself is something she could’ve broken into when she was 11, so that takes all of two minutes. File in hand, she makes it back to the vents before pausing and turning on her heel, tilting her head to consider the object in the corner.

“...Eliot, you said the floor’s clear right?”

“Quiet for the last half hour.”

“And Hardison, you said you could loop the cameras?”

“Yeah, but not for long - the system automatically updates itself every ten minutes or so.”

She grinned.

“Eliot, meet me in the middle?”

To his credit, he doesn’t even question it.

He does sigh when he sees it though, because of course he does, but a quick peck from Parker to his cheek and he’s on board. More or less.

And Hardison’s laugh when he sees what’s taking them so long is music over the comms.

* * *

“-op story today, the CEO of Westward stepped down today, following the leak of certain documents to the public. We all of course remember the trial last week, closed amid rumors of buyoffs and bribery before the case was ultimately thrown ou-”

“And they don’t even mention it.” Parker says, trying for ‘scandalized’, but from Hardison’s look, probably only managing ‘gleeful’.

“Parker, no one was going to mention a tree disappearing.” Hardison says, grin bright and sweet.

“But it was a big one! And that’s real gold!”

“Point is, he has bigger concerns.” Eliot calls from the kitchen. “Like life in prison. Assets being seized. You know, small things like that.”

Parker flips her hand dismissively in the direction of the kitchen - doesn’t think Eliot even sees until she feels a wet noodle land on her hand. “Hey, you’re the one that said no food fights!”

“No, I said no food fights between you two. I can actually aim.” He shoots back with a cheeky grin before disappearing into the kitchen again.

Parker huffs at his retreating back, but doesn’t push it. When either of them push, they get banned from the kitchen, and with Christmas dinner tomorrow, that is the last thing she wants. Eliot’s pies are fantastic, and she might actually die a little on the inside if she didn’t get to steal a taste from one or two before they were actually set out.

Hardison laughs at her pouting and flops down on the couch next to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek just to get her to smile. It works every time. “They may not be reporting on it, but can you imagine the look on his face when he walked into the office and it was gone?”

And Parker could, all too well. It was hard to miss - the tree was a good 12 feet tall, with bright gold, white and red trimmings, and baubles and ornaments that shined in the light. The ornaments had been the biggest pain to get out quietly, but some clever use of the elevators and timing the camera loops helped. They’d been out in half an hour, at most, with no one the wiser, tree and documents well in hand.

“We’re not making this a habit!” Eliot calls from the kitchen, no doubt sensing both her and Hardison’s glee.

“Uh-huh.” Parker agreed, cheerful as could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
